powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kray Landers
}} | }}}}|size= }|width=250||height=160|position=center}} |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-weight: bold; background: gray;"|Blue Eltarian Ranger Blue Dia Jack Blue Aura Ranger of the Water |-style="background-color:lightgray" |'Full Name:' |Kray Landers |- |'Gender:' |Male |-style="background-color:lightgray" | } | Seasons: | } | Eltarian Fighters, Intergalactic Games, Terran Force, Denzi Defenders, Sun Glow Force, Jewels Force, Blasting Warriors, Ancient Secrets, Aura Force, Animal Energy |- |'Colors:' | } | }Blue |-style="background-color:lightgray" |'Homeworld:' |Eltar |- |'Birthdate:' |05/07/1937 |-style="background-color:lightgray" |'First Appearance:' |Come! Eltarian Fighters, Part 1 |- |'Last Appearance:' | |- | }|'Last Cameo Appearance:'}} | }| } }} |--style="background-color:lightgray" |'Number of Episode Appearances:' | } Full list of appearances }} |- |'Actor:' |Peter Adrian Sudarso | } | } |}} |} Kray Landers is Blue Eltarian Ranger of the [[Eltarian Rangers|'Eltarian Rangers']], as well the Blue Dia Jack of the Game Rangers and Blue Aura Ranger fo the Water, of the [[Aura Rangers|'Aura Rangers']]. He is also referred to as the Blue Eltarian Fighter, Eltarian Fighter Blue, Eltarian Fighter Blue Ranger or Blue Eltarian Fighter Ranger, as well as Blue Diamond Jack Ranger, Blue Dia Jack Ranger, Dia Jack Blue Ranger, Diamond Jack Blue Ranger, Blue Diamond Ranger or Blue Dia Ranger, though these are not incorrect. He has also been labeled Blue Aura Ranger, Aura Ranger of the Water and Blue Ranger of The Water, a variation on her in-show label. Character History Eltarian Fighters Before becoming a Power Ranger, Kray was a young curious eltarian. When the Black Cross Army invaded and began his attack on Eltar, he was chosen by Trey Krog to use the special powers and clothing created by him to become de Blue Eltarian Ranger. Since then he, along with the other 4 Eltarian Rangers, fight against the Black Cross Army and all its masked monsters. Intergalactic Games With the death of his teammate Alisha during the battle that supposedly defeated the Empire Black Cross and the emergence of a new group of invaders that are what is left of Black Cross, Kray Landers gains new powers stronger that the previous powers to defeat the bad guys. So, along with his three teammates, he becomes the Blue Dia Jack. Terran Force Alongside his previous teammates, Kray, on this season, serves as an ally of the Terran Rangers, helping the heroes whenever he can. Personality Kray is an extremely curious and humorous young man, loves music and TV shows. It has always been fascinated by super heroes and loves when he is chosen to be one. In addition, Kray is very brave, but sometimes it's a little careless, putting your friends in various complicated situations. Ranger Powers - Blue Dia Jack= As Blue Dia Jack, Trey gained cybernetic bionic powers that allowed him to manipulate Electric Energy which he primarily focuses through the powerful Dia Sword he wields, enhancing it's cutting power or firing bolts of electricity from it. He is also equipped with an "Electric Cutter" in his right second finger and the "Dia Laser" ins his left ring finger. ;Arsenal: * Dia Sword * Mach Dia * Sky Ace Aircraft * Big Bomber (Blue Dia Jack provides one of two wheels for the team cannon) ;Design: Blue Dia Jack wears a blue cloth suit with white arms and a sash that possess several holsters within it with a bronze-colored medal around the right side with the letter "J", representing the Jack. His gloves are blue while his boots are white in color with black cuffs. A silver belt with more holsters surround his body with the buckle for J.A.K.Q. in the center; while with a small yellow cape around his back. His helmet possesses a blue diamond representing his card suite, surrounded in a field of white. Above the Diamond is the letter "J". - Blue Aura Ranger of the Water= ;Arsenal: * Aura Morpher * Aura Blaster * Aura Tonfas * Blue Aura Machine ;Techniques: Power of Water: Kray can turn into water whenever he wants, being morphed or not through the Aura power. - }} Notes to be added See also *Akira Shinmei - Super Sentai counterpart in Goranger *Ryu Azuma - Super Sentai counterpart in J.A.K.Q. *Akira - Super Sentai counterpart in Maskman *Billy Cranston, the real original Blue Ranger in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers Eltarian Fighters Category:Blue Ranger Category:Male Category:Heroes